In current post office operations, in one aspect of mail processing, mail is delivered on a flat conveyor in a horizontal configuration where a label is applied onto the mail. A bar code is then placed on the label. After label application, the mail is stored in a mail bin. The mail is conveyed horizontally on a belt conveyor and then into a horizontal-to-vertical belt assembly that turns the mail 90 degrees to orient the mail vertically. The mail then passes through a feed belt assembly that is formed from parallel feed belts, which apply pressure to the mail between the feed belts and advance the mail into the mail bin.
Usually the mail is discharged by the feed belt assembly into a rectangular configured mail bin having two parallel side walls. The mail is discharged from the feed belt assembly against one of the side walls by injecting the mail vertically and engaging the side edge against the mail bin wall. As the individual mail pieces are discharged into the mail bin, an end wall, which is biased forward, is pressed backward by the mail that is discharged from the feed belt assembly. Each mail piece initially engages with its side edge the parallel side wall of the mail bin located at the far end from the belt conveyor. With foreign mail that is often placed in thin envelopes, the side edge portion of the mail piece that first engages the side wall crumbles or folds, and causes stacking problems and inherent damage to the mail, and slowing mail processing downstream.